Niebezpieczny romans
by tessa77
Summary: Historia H. Granger i D. Malfoya - romans, nawiązany w pracy. Co z tego wyniknie?


Zaśmiał się cicho patrząc jak naciąga na siebie bluzkę. Spojrzała na niego, a jej nabrzmiałe usta lekko zadrgały. Nie wiedzieli, który to już raz. Przestali liczyć. Można by było rzec, że ten schemat powoli stał się rutyną. Zapięła spodnie i lekkim tanecznym krokiem przebiegła boso po puszystym dywanie, aby nachylić się nad blondynem. W jej oczach można było dostrzec figlarny błysk, którego normalnie, jeszcze kiedyś nie miała. Pochyliła się nad nim delikatnie muskając jego wargi.  
\- Granger – jęknął – Idź już – mruknął rozbawiony, bo wiedział, że wkrótce to wszystko może zatoczyć na nowo koło. Patrzył na jej lekki uśmiech, na dłoń która zabrała mu papierosa i uniosła go do swoich ust. Patrzył jak przechyla głowę w lewą stronę wypuszczając dym. Automatycznie, nieświadomie zrobił to samo. Tak wiele drobnych nawyków przejęła od niego, nie mając o tym pojęcia. Jeszcze krótki raz, przez moment poczuł na sobie jej usta. Zaraz potem zeskoczyła, ubierając buty. Wydawałoby się, że odejdzie milcząc. Zatrzymała się jednak w progu i ujrzał jej lekko zadziorny uśmiech i ciepłe, brązowe oczy zza kaskady włosów.  
\- Do zobaczenia na dole, Malfoy.

* * *

Ciągle była Hermioną Granger. Nie Hermioną Weasley. Co z tego, że w szkatułce spoczywał pierścionek zaręczynowy? Wkładała go tylko i wyłącznie, gdy wracała do domu. Wciąż była Hermioną Granger i wiedziała, że to co robi jest niepoprawne. Seks z Malfoy'em sprawiał jednak, że wtedy czuła się tak... inaczej. Po prostu czuła przy nim, że żyje, a nie tylko marnie egzystuje. Cieszyła się, że jest na tej misji kompletnie sama, bez Harry'ego i Rona. Teraz to on stanowił główne epicentrum jej świata. Zastanawiała się jednak, co będzie, gdy wrócą. Teraz, normalnie przez cały dzień myślała tylko o tym, żeby wieczorem wymknąć się do jego pokoju. A co, gdy wróci do domu? Wypuściła wolno powietrze, unosząc oczy ku zachmurzonemu niebu. Wiedziała, że jakoś sobie poradzą.

* * *

Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że zrobi to z Granger. Tymczasem zrobił to. W sumie nawet robił to teraz, już po raz... Przestał liczyć. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej przeciągły jęk, który był nocami muzyką dla jego uszu. Te noce były miłą odskocznią. Ona cała była zagadką. Przychodziła sama i chciała więcej. Zawsze robili to u niego. Podświadomie wiedział, że nawet, jeśli nie zjawi się jednej nocy, to i tak przyjdzie następnej. Tak jak i w tym przypadku przeważnie był to szybki, mocny seks. Granger to lubiła, a on jeszcze bardziej. Podobał jej się fakt, że to on ma nad wszystkim kontrole, choć sama nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Wbił się znów w nią gwałtownie aż do samego końca, wydobywając kolejny głośny jęk, który odbił się od czterech ścian pokoju hotelowego. Choć wydawać by się mogło, że po całym dniu powinni być padnięci jak większość ich znajomych, to oni nadal mieli siły przynajmniej na jeden szybki numerek przed snem. Spojrzał na jej plecy lśniące delikatnymi kroplami potu. Uwielbiał brać ją od tyłu. Zwłaszcza, że ona nie miała nic przeciwko. Tak w sumie, to ona chyba nigdy nie miała nic przeciwko. Dlatego tak bardzo mu się spodobała. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, rozkoszując się tym, co z nią wyprawia.

* * *

Leżała, mając ułożoną głowę na jego torsie. Dym wydobywający się z ust blondyna wznosił się ku górze, aby za moment zniknąć. Milczeli, oczekując na nastanie świtu. To wtedy zawsze wychodziła. I wtedy z powrotem wszystko wracało do normy.  
\- Malfoy? - mruknęła, błądząc myślami przy nasieniu, które wypływało teraz powoli spomiędzy wnętrza ud – Czemu to robisz?  
W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko cichy dźwięczny śmiech. Mimowolnie jej usta uniosły się ku górze. Lubiła, gdy się śmiał.  
\- Czemu ja to robię? - jego głos był pełen rozbawienia – Przypominam, że to nie ja odwiedzam twój pokój każdej nocy.  
Trafił w sedno. Miał racje. Przecież to ona była tutaj, nie na odwrót. To ona go prosiła, czasami nawet błagała. O dziwo, nie czuła się z tym źle. Jej głowa opadła nagle na poduszki. Oczy patrzyły teraz na blondyna, który przewrócił się na bok patrząc na nią. Szare tęczówki emanowały pewnością siebie. Poczuła jego chłodne palce, na swojej piersi. Patrzyła, jak uważnie lustruje jej nagą sylwetkę. Czuła delikatne mrowienie spowodowane tym dotykiem. Dłoń sunęła niżej, aby wreszcie zdecydowanym ruchem rozszerzyć mocniej jej uda. Oddech przyspieszył, gdy poczuła, że pieści ją tam tymi wyuczonymi już ruchami. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać jęknęła cicho.  
\- Malfoy, przestań – zaprotestowała słabo cichym głosem, choć tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chciała. Odwrócił głowę, patrząc na nią z cynicznym uśmiechem. W tym samym momencie palce zanurzyły się w jej wnętrzu pełnym jego spermy pomieszanej z sokami. Westchnęła ciężko wypychając bardziej biodra i patrząc ciągle w szare oczy blondyna. Czuła, że jej policzki lekko się zarumieniły. Pochylił się ku niej, ani troche nie zaprzestając ruchów.  
\- Wiesz, czemu to robię? - zapytał niemal stykając się z nią ustami. Pokręciła głową, wiedząc, że za moment w końcu i tak usłyszy odpowiedź. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a ona dotknęła opuszkami palców jego pełnych ust i kilkudniowego zarostu.  
\- Bo lubię cię pieprzyć, Granger. Lubię cię pieprzyć, wiedząc, że teoretycznie należysz tylko do Weasleya.

* * *

Odkąd wrócili do kraju, nie mogła spać. Zabawne. Nie rozumiała jak to jest, że przy nim potrafiła spokojnie zasnąć już po wszystkim, a przy Ronie nie. Gdy wróciła do Londynu otoczył ją na nowo krąg bliskich i przyjaciół. Odebrała to jako chaos. To życie nie przypominało tego, które toczyła przez ostatnie trzy miesiące. Trudno jej było przywyknąć do tego wszystkiego. Musiała znów na nowo zaakceptować wiele rzeczy. Wiedziała, że nie dorwie kolejnej roboty tak szybko. Nie, gdy Harry jest szefem. Nie, gdy przez ten czas widział jak Ron tęsknił. Musi mu teraz to jakoś wynagrodzić, a w końcu kto jak nie ona zasługuje na odpoczynek. Przekręciła się na bok, wpatrując w przeciwległą ścianę. Domagał się tego już pierwszego dnia, gdy wróciła. Nie sprzeciwiła się. Zabawne, że przez te ostatnie miesiące ona przeżywała orgazm niezliczoną liczbę razy, podczas gdy on nie miał jak zaspokoić swoich potrzeb. Co za paradoks. Wystarczyło mu kilka minut. Kilka minut, które sprawiły, że na drugi dzień chodził z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy po Norze. Kilka minut, podczas gdy Malfoy mógł z nią to robić o wiele dłużej, jeśli tylko by chciał.

* * *

Nie rozumiała jak to jest, że się mijali. Przecież to jedno biuro. Była tutaj codziennie, on też. Cholerne zrządzenie losu. Minął tydzień, a ona nie widziała go na oczy choćby raz. Przymknęła powieki, opierając się wygodnie o ścianę. Co za ironia. Jeszcze przed tym wszystkim natykali się na siebie non stop. Teraz nie mogli na siebie trafić. Usłyszała jak winda nadjeżdża i niechętnie uniosła głowę. Lustrując pustym wzrokiem twarze mniej i bardziej znane weszła do środka, naciskając odpowiednie piętro.

* * *

Zaklęła siarczyście pod nosem, czytając całe sprawozdanie.  
\- Poważnie? - wymamrotała wściekła – POWAŻNIE?! - warknęła zła mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. Miała ochotę przywalić Davisowi. Jedno niedociągnięcie, jedna mało warta uwagi głupia wzmianka. Detal. Szczegół, który sprawił, że musieli się tłumaczyć.  
\- Davis, ty pieprzony kretynie – warknęła zamykając ze złością teczkę. Odwracając się wpadła na kogoś, kogo dobrze znała. Ten zapach rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Poczuła silne dłonie na swoich biodrach. Zadarła głowę do góry, patrząc w szare tęczówki emanujące jakimś dziwnym blaskiem.  
\- Miło cię widzieć, Granger – rozbawiony szept dotarł do jej uszu, a ona odniosła wrażenie, jakby rozbierał ją wzrokiem.  
\- Euforia – wyszeptała niewyraźnie, ale wiedziała, że i tak to usłyszał – Malfoy, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo ja się cieszę z tego spotkania – powiedziała głośniej, a w jej oczach można było dostrzec niemą ulgę, a zarazem pragnienie. Uniósł cynicznie brew ku górze, opuszczając niechętnie dłonie. Stali na środku korytarza. Wciąż ktoś obok przechodził.  
\- Ostatnio odnoszę wrażenie, że żyjemy na całkowicie innych kontynentach – dodała.  
Widziała ten uśmiech, który nie schodził z jego ust. Zrozumiał. Zerknął na jej teczkę trzymaną w dłoni.  
\- Więc ty też? - zapytał.  
Niechętnie spojrzała na teczkę trzymaną w jego ręce. Była identyczna jak ta, którą ona otrzymała te kilka minut temu.  
\- Czemu się wtedy spóźniliśmy? - zapytała nieco zirytowana, ale zbyt szybko. Zdała sobie z tego sprawę, już po fakcie. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło. Patrzyła jak nachyla się ciągle z tym samym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Jej ciało zalała fala dziwnego gorąca, być może przez to, że był tak blisko, a może przez to, że domyślała się, co usłyszy.  
\- Robiłem ci wtedy dobrze, Granger – kilka słów, rozbawiony szept, gorący oddech, jedno spojrzenie, jedno uniesienie kącików ust i wyminął ją, pozostawiając samą. Odwróciła się, patrząc jak oddala się z typową dla siebie nonszalancją.

* * *

Pieprzony Malfoy. Nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. To chore, co z nią wyprawiał. Pamiętała jak tego feralnego dnia, gdy natknęli się na siebie na korytarzu nie mogła potem się skoncentrować. Co gorsze, Ron wyciągnął ją wtedy na kolacje do rodziców, gdzie była też Ginny i Harry. Doskonale pamiętała, jak nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Jak kilkakrotnie zadawano jej pytanie, czy wszystko w porządku. I jak potem poszła do łazienki, aby się pieścić i dojść samej. Spędziła z tym blondwłosym kretynem o parę miesięcy za długo. Wciąż jednak nie czuła, aby robiła coś złego. Niejednokrotnie zastanawiała się gdzie podziała się jej trzeźwość umysłu, logiczne myślenie i sumienie, które pozwalało jej spać koło Rona jak gdyby nigdy nic. Prawie. Bo przeważnie nie mogła zasnąć. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że tylko Malfoy mógł rozwiązać ten problem. Pchnęła drzwi do łazienki, patrząc na nikogo innego jak właśnie blondyna, który kierował się ku wyjściu. Na jego usta momentalnie wstąpił cyniczny uśmiech.  
\- Granger – przytaknął grzecznie, a jego szare oczy patrzyły na nią prowokacyjnie. Złapała go za koszulę w ostatnim momencie, łapiąc łapczywie przez materiał spodni jego męskość i pchając drobną dłonią w stronę kabiny. Słyszała jego cichy, ochrypły śmiech i czuła dłonie, które wsunęły się pod jej sukienkę.

* * *

Ich wzrok skrzyżował się na moment w tej samej chwili, w której usłyszał swoje nazwisko. Zaraz potem oboje spojrzeli na Pottera, stojącego przy biurku. Czuł palącą obecność Weasley'a, który stał z tyłu oparty o ścianę. Uchwycił ich, gdy wchodził do biura. Stali na korytarzu i kłócili się o coś, co do tego nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości. Nie obchodziło go jednak to, o co. Mógł się tego domyślić. Granger już zbyt długo była w biurze po ostatniej wspólnej misji. On zdążył zaliczyć dwie krótsze w niecały miesiąc, podczas gdy ona tkwiła właśnie tutaj. Weasley'owi było to na pewno na rękę, bo miał ją ciągle przy sobie. Jej pewnie nie za bardzo. Zlustrował mimowolnie szczupłą sylwetkę wzrokiem przypominając sobie ostatni incydent w łazience. Było szybko, głośno i niewątpliwie ostro. Jego usta wykrzywił uśmiech. Nie mógł pojąć jak Hermiona Granger może mieć właśnie takie drugie oblicze. Kąciki ust uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, gdy usłyszał jej imię i wszyscy przenieśli na nią wzrok. To była tylko kwestia czasu. Oprócz pracy, wygrał jeszcze znowu Granger na każdą noc.  
Zastanawiała się, kiedy ją odrzuci. Kiedy się mu znudzi, kiedy będzie miał jej dość. Ale nie miał. Zawsze przyjmował ją tak, jak chciała. Nie powiedział ani razu nie. Nigdy nie odmówił. Zawsze dawał jej to, czego oczekiwała. Czasami aż zanadto wykraczał poza te oczekiwania.  
\- Data ślubu się zbliża – powiedziała cicho, a w pomieszczeniu zaległa gęsta cisza.  
Czekała, aż coś powie. Jednak nic nie mówił. Milcząc, wypalał papierosa, obejmując ją ramieniem. Zrozumiała, że niepotrzebnie to powiedziała. Mogła to zachować dla siebie, ale nie mogła. Nie chciała dłużej milczeć. Dręczyło ją to od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Przysięga małżeńska zobowiązuje, zwłaszcza w świecie czarodziejskim. Musisz wtedy zapomnieć o naszym miłym rżnięciu – jego głos był zobojętniały, a uścisk poluzował się, jego spojrzenie wciąż harde nagle wbiło się w drzwi uchylonego balkonu – Poza tym, nigdy nie kręciły mnie specjalnie mężatki.  
Przełknęła głośno ślinę i odsunęła się od niego. Spuściła nogi na puszysty dywan, wciąż pozostając w pozycji wpółsiedziacej. Analizowała jego słowa jednocześnie czując jakiś niewyobrażalną gorycz, która ją zalewa. Jej oddech przyspieszył, a oczy mimowolnie zaszły łzami. Czego się spodziewała? Mogła się domyślić, że właśnie to jej powie. Zbierając się z całej siły i próbując powstrzymać łzy, które napłynęły do jej oczu wstała. Zebrała swoje rzeczy szybko z dywanu. Nawet nie raczyła się ubrać, jej kroki po prostu skierowały się do drzwi. Wyszła. Bez ani jednego słowa, pozostawiając go pogrążonego w myślach.

* * *

Cieszył się, że może ją mieć koło siebie po tych dwóch miesiącach kolejnej przerwy. Udało im się wtedy znów dwukrotnie, potem pojawiły się komplikacje i zaczęli się wymijać. Dopiero te kilka dni temu udało im się ponownie. Choć miał być to zaledwie tydzień w Macedonii, korzystali z niego każdej nocy. Była spragniona jego bliskości i ogromnie stęskniona, widział to w jej oczach pierwszej nocy, kiedy zjawiła się w progu tego pokoju.  
\- Byłam na przyjęciu u Jasona i Emily – usłyszał jej lekki głos i spojrzał na nią. Leżała przytulona do jego piersi, przykryta pod dziwnym kątem pościelą, która była teraz zapachem potu, seksu i pożądania - Łudziłam się jak głupia, że w końcu wtedy cię zobaczę – mówiła dalej, a on uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie.  
\- Byłem wtedy w Wenezueli – odparł, choć wcale nie musiał, bo na pewno się tego domyśliła, gdy nie odnalazła go w gronie znajomych.  
\- Dorwałabym cię wtedy, wiesz? Nie powstrzymałoby mnie chyba nawet to, że Ron byłby obok.  
Zmrużył oczy na samą myśl o rudowłosym przyjacielu Złotego Chłopca. Ilekolwiek go widział, miał go dość. Po wojnie, po Hogwarcie szybko wyzbył się niechęci do Pottera, nawet do niej, ale do niego nigdy nie umiał.  
\- Co najwyżej, to ja bym cię powstrzymał – mruknął chcąc się lekko podroczyć – Nie zawsze muszę mieć ochotę, pamiętaj o tym.  
Wiedział, że na pewno pamiętała. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że mógłby po prostu ją odepchnąć w każdym dowolnym momencie. A jednak nie robił tego. Czasami zastanawiała się jak długo jeszcze to potrwa. Pytała sama siebie kiedy się mu znudzi, bo to, że będzie na odwrót było niedopuszczalne. Ona go potrzebowała. Patrzył jak błądzi opuszkami palców prawej dłoni po jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Musimy mieć jakiś plan b.  
Zaśmiał się cicho, ich wzrok skrzyżował się na co ona przewróciła lekko oczami.  
\- Poprawka, to ja muszę mieć jakiś plan b – odparła niechętnie – Chcę mieć twój adres, Malfoy.  
Po tych słowach nastała cisza, która powoli zaczynała być uciążliwa. On nie odpowiedział od razu, czekając w sumie na niewiadomo co. Patrzył jednak jak ona niechętnie podniosła się, i usiadła naprzeciwko niego, patrząc prosto w jego szare tęczówki.  
\- Poprawię się znów – odparła – Ja muszę go mieć.  
Jego kąciki ust lekko zadrgały. Podparł się na łokciach, przybliżając nieco swoją twarz do jej.  
\- Dostaniesz, o ile ładnie poprosisz – mruknął, a jego oczy dziwnie błyszczały.  
Wybuchła cichym, beztroskim śmiechem, powoli chwytając jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Pochyliła się, sprawiając, że kręcone kosmyki delikatnie drażniły jego bladą skórę. Pocałowała go lekko, złączając niewinnie swój język w krótkim tańcu. Poczuła dłonie na swoich biodrach, które sprawiły, że teraz niemal na nim leżała, podpierając się lekko na kolanach.  
\- Poproszę pański adres, panie Malfoy – wyszeptała moment później figlarnie prosto do jego ucha.

* * *

Patrzył na jej rzeczy porozrzucane w swojej łazience. Kosmetyki, biżuteria, szczoteczka i wydawać by się mogło, że jeszcze tysiąc innych rzeczy. Pochylił się ochlapując swoją twarz zimną dłonią i łapiąc szybko za puszysty ręcznik. Na początku rozdrażnił go widok tych wszystkich rzeczy. Gdy jednak kilka kolejnych spotkań później spytała czy mu to przeszkadza i czy ma je zabierać ze sobą, nagle przestało. W ten oto sposób po każdej wizycie zostawiała coś nowego. Zupełnie, jakby chciała sprawić, żeby o niej ciągle pamiętał. A może po prostu chciała mieć pretekst, żeby częściej go widywać. Raz, gdy wróciła do kraju teleportowała się prosto do niego. Ubiegłej nocy było dokładnie tak samo. Oderwał ręcznik od twarzy i spojrzał w lustro. W odbiciu dostrzegł jej sylwetkę, opartą wygodnie o ścianę. Miała na sobie jego koszulę z podwiniętymi mankietami. Uśmiechała się lekko. On też to zrobił, gdy odwrócił się i spostrzegł, że nadal nie założyła bielizny.  
\- Za trzy tygodnie jest ten cały... bankiet w Ministerstwie – powiedziała niechętnie, a jej głos był lekko rozdrażniony – Będę musiała iść wtedy z Ronem – dodała, uciekając teraz wzrokiem w dół.  
Irytacja, to właśnie to poczuł. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Może przez to, że zdenerwowała go wizja tego, że będzie ją dotykał. A może to, że nie wiedział po co w ogóle o tym wspomina. Posłał jej ostre spojrzenie, które mimowolnie uchwyciła i teraz patrzyła na niego lekko zaskoczona.  
\- Czemu z nim jeszcze jesteś, Granger? Po co? - spytał nieco gniewnym tonem, podchodząc w jej stronę.  
Milczała, przygryzając lekko wargę. Dopiero po momencie odpowiedziała cicho, posyłając mu niepewne spojrzenie. Ona sama nie była pewna, czy to co mówi jest prawdą.  
\- Bo nie mam na tyle odwagi, żeby z nim zerwać?  
Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, czując nagle gorycz.  
\- Ale masz odwagę, żeby przychodzić do mnie i błagać o to, żebym cię przeleciał – powiedział, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że uderzył w jej czuły punkt, cholerną gryfońską dumę. Patrzył jak jej policzki delikatnie zaróżowiły się i jak odwróciła wzrok, czując się upokorzoną. Chwycił podbródek dłonią, nie siląc się na jakąkolwiek delikatność i zmuszając do tego, aby ponownie na niego spojrzała.  
\- Kiedyś będziesz musiała wybrać. Zastanów się czego tak naprawdę chcesz.

* * *

Stał na tarasie paląc papierosa i opierając się swobodnie o żeliwną barierkę. Patrzył na to całe zamieszanie, które toczyło się w środku budynku. Obserwował głównie jednak ją. Stała tam, zaledwie kilkanaście metrów dalej pozwalając obejmować się w talii Weasley'owi. Czerwona sukienka, wysokie szpilki, włosy upięte nad karkiem, dzięki czemu widoczny był tatuaż, czarne bransolety opinające jej drobne nadgarstki i pierścionek. Pierwszy raz mógł z satysfakcją stwierdzić, że Granger idealnie by do niego pasowała. Doskonale wie jak podkreślić swoją kobiecość. Dzisiaj zrobiła to wyjątkowo dobrze. Był też to pierwszy raz, kiedy widział na jej palcu pierścionek zaręczynowy, który świadczył, że przynależała do Weasley'a. Tak mały detal, a robił tak diametralną różnicę. Na pierwszy rzut oka niemal niedostrzegalny, a mimo wszystko i tak sprawiał, że wyglądała teraz dla niego nieco obco. Zaciągnął się mocno ostatni raz, zastanawiając czy wie już, że tutaj jest. Zgasił niedopałek butem, sunąc dłonią po kilkudniowym zaroście. Po czym ruszył naprzód, wymijając jakąś parę, która w tym samym momencie wymykała się na świeże powietrze. Gdy tylko przestąpił próg drzwi balkonowych zalała go lekka, spokojna muzyka i gwar rozmów. Włożył dłonie do kieszeni spodni, kierując się w stronę Pottera i innych osób. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, patrząc na jej usta wygięte w uśmiechu. Powoli dobiegał do niego jej delikatny śmiech. Gdy był zaledwie kilka metrów od nich spojrzała wprost na niego. Uniósł usta ku górze, widząc jak szybko i nieświadomie zsuwa z swojej talii dłoń Weasley'a, która moment wcześniej ją oplatała.  
\- Draco – usłyszał głos Pottera – Widziałem cię wcześniej, dobrze, że udało się wam wrócić wcześniej, Henry też tu jest – dopiero teraz przeniósł z niej wzrok patrząc na Złotego Chłopca, który uśmiechał się szeroko, ale w jego oczach można było dostrzec znak zapytania. Obdarzył szybkim spojrzeniem Ginny, a potem jej brata, aby po chwili odrzec:  
\- Wszystko poszło według planu – powiedział a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała obojętność – Nie musisz się o nic martwić, wszystko było pod kontrolą. Babuschew został oddany w ręcę tamtejszego rządu – dodał i z wyczuciem porwał kieliszek szampana z tacy, którą niósł zanim kelner. Nikt nie zorientowałby się nawet, że tamtędy idzie, bo nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jednak on miał wyczucie, którego uczono go od dziecka. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco upijając łyk.  
\- Potter, śmiem twierdzić, że połowa facetów ogląda się za twoją piękną żoną – skłamał, patrząc teraz na rudowłosą. Uniosła brwi ku górze, lekko zakłopotana. Widziała, jak Potter ścisnął jej dłoń uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Pamiętaj, że ona jest już zajęta Malfoy, więc łapy trzymaj z daleka – odparł rozbawiony a z jego ust potoczył się cichy śmiech. Uniósł dłoń ku górze, czując na sobie badawcze i nieco zdenerwowane spojrzenie Granger.  
\- Spokojnie, stary, o to nie musisz się martwić – powiedział, po czym wycofał się do tyłu skinając głową i nie obdarzając jej nawet spojrzeniem.  
Stał za nią, przyglądając się ich wspólnemu odbiciu w lustrze. Uśmiechała się szeroko. Lubił ją taką. Taką roześmianą, pełną życia i energii. Wiecznie taka była. Przynajmniej przy nim. Ocierała się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową. Stali stanowczo za blisko siebie.

* * *

\- To męska toaleta, Granger – mruknął ochrypłym głosem.  
Usłyszał jej cichy śmiech, patrzył jak odwraca się do niego, chwytając za krawat i przyciągając go mocniej. Czuł delikatny zapach perfum, widział pełne, malinowe usta.  
\- Doskonale o tym wiem – odparła, a jej prawa dłoń złapała za jego, przykładając do swojej talii i przesuwając ją wyżej, na biust. Z drugą on sam automatycznie zrobił to samo.  
Czuł jej przyspieszony oddech, widział miodowe oczy spoglądające na niego uważnie. Pociągnęła za krawat, sprawiając, że pochylił lekko głowę. Nachyliła się, ujmując dłońmi jego podbródek.  
\- Nie mam dzisiaj bielizny, Malfoy – wyszeptała patrząc w szare oczy bezczelnie, a on ścisnął mocniej biust wyczuwając pod palcami lekko sztywne sutki – Na dole tak samo – dodała lekceważąco, a on odnalazł szybko jej usta składając na nich spragniony pocałunek. Przycisnął ją do umywalek, a jego dłonie automatycznie zmieniły kierunek, wsuwając się teraz pod lekki materiał i dotykając jej mokrego wnętrza.  
\- Zwariuje kiedyś przez ciebie, Granger – wyszeptał odrywając się od niej na moment, aby złączyć usta w zachłannym pocałunku.

* * *

Od razu dostrzegła te jasne blond włosy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przyspieszyła. Lekkimi krokami zbliżała się do ławki. Siedział na jej oparciu, wpatrując się w jej sylwetkę. Na jego twarzy dostrzegła błąkający się uśmiech. Był punktualny. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim. Stanęła naprzeciwko, łapiąc jego podbródek w swoje dłonie.  
\- Cześć Malfoy – wyszeptała po czym musnęła lekko pełne usta, aby kilka sekund później jak gdyby nigdy nic odejść w kierunku przeciwnym od tego, skąd przyszła. Wiedziała, że za nią idzie. Już po momencie usłyszała, jak zeskoczył z ławki i zrównał z nią swój krok.  
\- Nie było cię – usłyszała i spojrzała na niego rozbawiona. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na nią dokładnie z tym samym – Myślałem, że mnie wystawiłaś – dodał, a ona roześmiała się perliście.  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy, nie musisz się obawiać.  
Nie odpowiedział, patrząc teraz jak rozciąga się przed nimi ruchliwa mugolska ulica.  
Przeszli przez pasy wśród ryków samochodów i gwaru rozmów. Park, który zostawili za sobą wydawał się odległym miejscem. Tam panowała cisza i spokój – tutaj wręcz na odwrót.  
\- Mugolski Londyn? Serio, Granger? - w jego głosie wyczuła kpinę.  
Przekręciła głowę, aby ich spotkania na moment ponownie się spotkały.  
\- Spodoba ci się, sam zobaczysz – odpowiedziała.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów splotła z nim swoją dłoń w delikatnym uścisku. Jej oddech był spokojny, bicie serca również. To kompletnie inny świat. Tutaj nie muszą się ukrywać.

* * *

Nie mógł zrozumieć tego jak mogła być tak bardzo podniecona. Czasami zaskakiwała go pod tym względem. Umiał już rozróżnić kiedy była wilgotna, a kiedy była mokra. Gdy wtargnął w nią te kilka minut temu była tak bardzo mokra jak jeszcze nigdy, kiedy miał z nią do czynienia. Przy każdym pchnięciu słyszał jej przeciągły jęk, które jeszcze bardziej go podniecały. Czuł krople spływających soków, które zaznaczały niewielki ślad na prześcieradle. Czuł małą dłoń pomiędzy ich ciałami, która próbowała spotęgować doznania pobudzając łechtaczkę. Spore półkule ze sterczącymi sutkami drażniły jego tors. Pchnął mocno czując jak zaczyna szczytować i złączył swoje usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Stłumił tym samym jej głośniejszy jęk, skupiając się na swoim obfitym wytrysku. Ostatnia seria była najmniejsza, ale i tak wszedł wtedy najgłębiej jak tylko potrafił. Mimo, że skończył to poruszał się w niej zawzięcie, nie zaprzestając ruchów. Doszła moment później o czym świadczył jej cichy, krótki okrzyk spełnienia. Uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się widząc jej nabrzmiałe, mocno czerwone usta. Czuł jej dłonie, które teraz wsunęła w kosmyki jego włosów. Widział jej oczy, które próbowały odnaleźć jego pomimo tego momentu zaćmienia. Gdy w końcu je odnalazła, przyciągnęła go do siebie tak, że stykali się swoimi rozgrzanymi czołami. Słyszał jej szybki oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca, które próbowało wrócić teraz do normalnego rytmu. Ich ciała niemal paliły, skóra była gorąca.  
\- Parę dni temu... – wyszeptała, a jej głos był lekko zachrypnięty – Parę dni temu musiałam to zrobić z Ronem – szeptała cicho patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Uniósł się wyżej, chcąc się odsunąć i odwrócić od niej wzrok. Nie pozwoliła jednak na to. Przytrzymała go, mocniej oplatając nogami w biodrach i zaciskając bardziej dłonie na karku. Zmusiła, aby wciąż patrzył w jej brązowe tęczówki, gdzie wesoło tryskały jakieś iskierki. Otworzył usta, chcąc powiedzieć, że nie chce o tym słuchać. Nienawidził, kiedy mówiła mu, że posuwał ją Weasley. Zanim jednak wydobył z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk uprzedziła go.  
\- Wziął mnie, choć nie byłam gotowa i nie chciałam – dodała sunąc prawą dłonią po policzku, aby dotknąć teraz jego ust – I powiedział, gdy we mnie wszedł, że to właśnie jest moje miejsce – wyszeptała, a on zacisnął mocniej usta i zwrócił teraz głowę w bok – Pod nim – dodała cicho, a jej głos był dziwnie rozbawiony.  
Mimowolnie spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze.  
\- I że mam zaspokajać tylko jego potrzeby – odparła jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym dodała cicho marszcząc czoło – Tylko, że tak nie jest. Moje miejsce jest chyba gdzie indziej.  
Było coś dziwnego w jej oczach, gdy patrzyła teraz na niego. Coś jak desperacja. Przełknął głośno ślinę, wiedząc, czego oczekuje. Wiedział już, czego wcześniej od niego oczekiwała. Musiał się zdecydować. Uniósł usta ku górze domyślając się, co chce usłyszeć.  
\- Twoje miejsce jest przy mnie, Granger – powiedział cicho, a widząc jak jej oczy szklą się lekko, a drobna dłoń mocno zaciska na jego barku, dodał – I doskonale przecież o tym wiesz.

* * *

Sam nie mógł przypomnieć sobie tego momentu, który to wszystko rozpoczął. Szereg tych zmian. Była głupia, jeśli myślała, że tego nie dostrzega. Seks zaczął pojawiać się sporadycznie. Nie był już głównym celem ich spotkań. Może to było wtedy, kiedy rzuciła się kompletnie ubrana na łóżko i przytuliła, a on pozwolił jej zasnąć i zostać jak gdyby nigdy nic? Jej partnerka tego samego dnia okropnie oberwała, ona zresztą też. A może to było miesiąc wcześniej? Marsylia. Wypuścił dym z ust analizując to wszystko. Nie zdążył wtedy wejść nawet do pokoju, bo już poczuł jej dłoń. A gdy odwrócił się dostrzegł ten uśmiech, który tak bardzo u niej lubił. Oczy mówiły same za siebie. Uległ jej. Bez sprzeciwu pozwolił porwać się na miasto, które znał doskonale. Wschód słońca powitali leżąc na plaży. Wiedział, że zyskał w jej oczach. Biegle posługiwał się francuskim, pokazał jej też kilka interesujących rzeczy o których wie mało liczna grupka osób. Bez sprzeciwu oddał jej papierosa, którym teraz z kolei ona się zaciągnęła. Uśmiechnął się lekko, uświadamiając sobie jak spory wpływ ma na nią. Paliła z nim, ale sporadycznie. Nigdy nie wiedział czy robiła to już wcześniej, czy nauczyła się tego przy nim.  
\- On wie.  
Te dwa krótkie słowa sprawiły, że wszystkie jego myśli nagle znikły, a cała uwaga skupiła się na tych dwóch słowach. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jednak od dłuższego czasu wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu zanim się domyśli. Połączy fakty. Zabawne, że zajęło mu to prawie dwa lata.  
\- Pamiętasz, co mówiłam ci ostatnio? - spytała cicho, podnosząc się do góry i gasząc teraz niedopałek w popielniczce na szafce nocnej.  
\- Kiedy konkretnie?  
Nie mógł wyłapać o którą rozmowę jej chodziło tak od razu. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, a na jej ustach widniał lekki uśmiech. Poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim torsie.  
\- Kilka tygodni temu, pierwszej nocy w Albanii – odparła.  
Szybko przywołał w myślach tamtą scenę. Oprócz seksu, była tam ta jedna rozmowa. Jedna z tych ważniejszych rozmów w ich specyficznym związku.  
\- Pamiętam – przytaknął, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze. Dopiero po momencie połączył fakty – Wiedział już wtedy, prawda?  
Przytaknęła głową, a z jej ust wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie.  
\- To była tylko kwestia czasu – odparł, choć na pewno doskonale o tym wiedziała. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać uśmiechnął się szeroko i dodał:  
\- Weasley jest nad wyraz spostrzegawczy, nie sądzisz?  
Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Słyszał jej cichy śmiech, który rozniósł się po sypialni. Ścisnął mocno jej dłoń myśląc dokładnie o tym samym co ona. To wszystko pomiędzy nimi trwało już prawie dla lata.

* * *

Bała się. Cholernie się bała. Tego spojrzenia, zapewne kłótni która wybuchnie. Ścisnęła mocniej dłoń blondyna, który stanowił jej jedyne oparcie. Nie zapytała go wcześniej czy przyjdzie tutaj z nią po rzeczy. Nie musiała pytać o zdanie, ona tego po prostu wymagała. Dała mu to do zrozumienia kilka minut wcześniej spojrzeniem, które mówiło wszystko. Naciskała dłonią klamkę drzwi wejściowych, gdy dobiegł do niej jego cichy, niemal niewzruszony głos.  
\- Granger, pamiętaj, że jestem przy tobie.  
Na jej usta wstąpił lekki uśmiech. Nie spodziewała się, że to powie. Odwróciła głowę, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się na ten jeden krótki moment. Zdążyła uchwycić jego kpiący uśmiech, a potem pchnęła drzwi przestępując przez próg. W jej nozdrza uderzył od razu charakterystyczny zapach tego domu. Zrobiła kilka kroków i spojrzała w prawo. Nie pomyliła się. W salonie było nieco więcej osób, niż to sobie wyobrażała. Cała trójka spojrzała na nią, Ron wstał zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Usłyszała szelest i dopiero teraz poczuła koło siebie Malfoy'a. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy puściła jego dłoń. Musiał zostać trochę z tyłu, aby zamknąć drzwi. Jej serce biło szybko, otwarła swoje usta i przeniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który siedział na kanapie. Patrzył mocno zaskoczony nie tyle na nią, co na obecność jego pracownika. Przełknęła ślinę i splotła z nim swoje dłonie. Tak idealnie dopasowane, które już tysiące razy były w tym ułożeniu. Unikając spojrzenia swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na Rona.  
\- Przyszłam po swoje rzeczy, Ron.  
Zabawne, jak własny głos wydawał się teraz obcy dla niej samej. Obróciła się w stronę blondyna oddychając nieregularnie. Nie sądziła, że ta sytuacja będzie dla niej tak trudna.  
\- Daj mi dziesięć minut – wyszeptała i wyswobodziła swoją dłoń z uścisku. Były takie sytuacje, kiedy nie mogła kompletnie nic z niego odczytać. Tak było też teraz. Cała jego postawa, mimika twarzy. Nic, zero. Obróciła się i wbiegła na pierwsze stopnie. Złapała za drewnianą poręcz, a kiedy zakręcała i spojrzała w dół, dostrzegła, że patrzy na nią. Cały czas. I uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Jedno musisz mi przyznać, Granger – odparł, a ona przystanęła.  
Wiedziała, że pozostała trójka patrzy na niego i również słyszy jego słowa.  
\- Wyczucie czasu masz idealne – dodał kpiącym tonem, a ona słysząc te słowa i wiedząc, co ma na myśli zaśmiała się cicho. Jej krótki śmiech po raz ostatni potoczył się po tym domu, wywołany w dodatku przez niego. Uśmiechnęła się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przekreśla tak wiele tylko dla niego. Ruszyła do wspólnej sypialni, zastanawiając się, jak jej życie będzie wyglądało przy jego boku.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz go nam przedstawić?  
Nieco napięty, lekko podenerwowany głos jej matki wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Oderwała wzrok od kobiety, która kłóciła się o coś szeptem ze swoim partnerem, podczas gdy druga para, która im towarzyszyła odeszła na moment od stolika. Patrzyła teraz na swoją rodzicielkę, która przypatrywała się jej uważnie.  
\- Nie za szybko, Hermiono? - tym razem odezwał się jej ojciec. Uśmiechnęła się do nich, myśląc o tym wszystkim. Odkąd definitywnie zerwała z Ronem minęły cztery miesiące.  
\- Tato, jestem z nim już ponad dwa lata – odparła cicho, zdając sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało.  
Dwa lata podwójnej gry. Dwa lata podczas których raniła Rona. Dwa lata podczas których niszczyła wszystko, co jej pozostało. Choć tak naprawdę niemal wszystko było już zepsute, gdy poszła z nim ten pierwszy raz do łóżka. Nie znała wtedy swojego miejsca. Była zagubiona, nie miała żadnego celu. On to zmienił.  
\- Tak, ale przy Ronie...  
\- Ron to kompletnie inna bajka – przerwała – Znaliście go od dziecka, mamo – myślała, że tym oto sposobem ucięła tą rozmowę, jednak nie. Myliła się.  
\- Znaliśmy go najpierw z twoich listów, potem opowieści – odezwał się znów ojciec.  
Gdy spojrzała w jego oczy dostrzegła nic innego jak troskę w jego oczach.  
\- Nie tylko jego, Dracona także – mówił – Nie były to wcale miłe opowieści. Przecież go nienawidziłaś Hermiono.  
Westchnęła cicho łapiąc za jego dłoń i ściskając ją lekko. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech.  
\- On się zmienił – odparła – Wojna go zmieniła. Wojna wszystkich zmieniła. To już nie jest ten sam Draco Malfoy, który rujnuje moje życie. To mężczyzna, który mnie uszczęśliwia. Ron tego nie potrafił. To przez to wybrałam jego – mówiła swobodnym tonem – Sprawia, że świat jest inny i że czuję się szczęśliwa, tato – dodała cicho.  
Patrzyli przez moment w swoje oczy, dopóki Jason Granger nie uścisnął mocniej dłoni swojej córki i nie przywołał na swoje usta bladego uśmiechu. Odwzajemniła go, przenosząc po chwili wzrok na swoją matkę. Tak bardzo chcieli, aby była szczęśliwa. I jest. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc za jej plecami blondyna, który kierował się szybkim krokiem w stronę ich stolika. Niemal od razu dostrzegła uśmiech igrający na jego ustach, te błyszczące oczy i blond włosy sterczące w nieładzie.  
Pocałował ją w policzek, a ona natychmiast wstała podobnie jak rodzice.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Potter mnie zatrzymał – te słowa wydostały się z jego ust zanim cokolwiek zdążyła powiedzieć. Faktycznie, dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że stara się szybko wyregulować oddech.  
\- Mamo, tato to Draco – powiedziała wolno – Draco, poznaj moich rodziców – dodała i patrzyła teraz z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy jak wymieniają uściski dłoni.  
\- Bardzo miło mi pana poznać, panie Granger. Hermiona sporo o panu opowiadała. Pani Granger, to dla pani. Cieszę się, bo widzę, że Hermiona nie dorównuje pani jeśli chodzi o osobisty wdzięk i urok.  
Słyszała śmiech swojej matki, widziała uśmiech ojca. Sama roześmiała się, szturchając go lekko. Odpowiedział jej tylko uśmiechem, po czym złapał jej dłoń i wszyscy usiedli


End file.
